


Paparazzi

by 14skiesofred



Series: Viktuuri drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supposed to be funny, innuendos, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14skiesofred/pseuds/14skiesofred
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor come across a paparazzi van on their way home from Ice Castle Hasetsu and Viktor lets Yuuri handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic I wrote in approximately five minutes for y'all - enjoy!

Katsuki Yuuri ran across the bridge on his way home, ice skates in one hand and Viktor Nikiforov in the other. The road was nearly vacant, except for one white van that came driving seemingly in their direction.

Viktor instantly recognised it as a paparazzi van and smirked. “Yuuri, that’s a paparazzi van. I want you to take care of any questions.” Yuuri’s face heated up as he nodded. “O-of course..”

The van came to a stop right next to the two ice skaters and two reporters emerged. “Where are you going? What have you done? How is practice? Whe-”

Yuuri interrupted the both of them with a soft smile and said “I’m sorry, but could you excuse us? We’re kind of in a hurry, I have some important stuff to do.”

Viktor pushed Yuuri a little to the side so he could face the camera. He winked and said merely two words that would come to shock the entire world.

“I’m stuff.”

The reporters both backed off and one turned his camera off. “U-um yes, definitely. We w-will be going now.”

By then Yuuri’s face was redder than a strawberry and he hid his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. “Why did you do thaaat?” he whined. Viktor chuckled and patted his back. “It’s true, isn’t it?”  
Yuuri sighed. “Yes, but-”  
“No buts. Except mine. My butt.”  
Yuuri stepped away from Viktor and facepalmed. “C'mon, are we going or not?”

Viktor chuckled once again and followed his adorable boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! I also have a tumblr if you'd like to contact me, [space-nea.tumblr.com]


End file.
